Goggles
Aviator Goggles, normally worn around the forehead, are a traditional symbol for the leader of a digidestined team, usually referred to as a "Goggle Boy". Throughout each of the manga and the first four seasons of the anime, the leader of the Chosen Children would often wear goggles, as well as partner with a dragon- or reptile-type Digimon. This rule was broken in Digimon Data Squad with Marcus, who never wore any, though he did partner with the reptile-type Agumon. Manga Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, Taichi Yagami wore a pair of goggles. In order to motivate a frightened Biyomon, he explains in "GOGGLES..." that his grandfather gave the goggles to him after Taichi saw a friend being bullied and didn't know what to do. They had belonged to a friend of his grandfather who was brave and loved his friends, and would often say "Courage will give you wings to fly". However, the friend had died of an illness, and Taichi's grandfather had kept them to remember him. They were given to Taichi to remind him to never forget his courage, and that he must be brave to protect his friends. Taichi also wears the goggles while flying on AeroVeedramon Zeromaru. His grandfather also calls them "Goggles of Courage and Friendship", Taichi's two main qualities. Digimon Chronicle Kouta is the Goggleboy for this season Digimon D-Cyber Digimon Next In Digimon Next, while creating his avatar for the Digimon Net Game, Tsurugi Tatsuno decides that his original character looked a bit plain and added goggles as the finishing touch. As he was pulled into the Digital World from the Net Game, his clothing mimicked his avatar, including the goggles. When Tsurugi returns to the Real World at the end of the series, he notably returns to the clothing he wore in the Real World back in Battle 2—sans goggles. Anime Digimon Adventure In Digimon Adventure, Tai wears goggles identical to his manga counterpart. However, their significance or meaning is not covered. He is also shown wearing the goggles as a child, during the flashback in "The Ultimate Clash" and the pilot film Digimon Adventure (the first segment of Digimon: The Movie). Digimon Adventure 02 In Enter Flamedramon, Davis is introduced wearing goggles, which initially caused T.K. to confuse him with Tai. Later, after Davis and Flamedramon save Kari from a Monochromon, Tai passes his own goggles onto Davis (whose original goggles were destroyed during the fight), and eventually leads the new Digidestined. As an added reference, Davis' image song is entitled "Goggle Boy". In Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story: Year 2003 -Summer- Davis's track is entitled Goggles in which he reflects upon the goggles Tai gave him and what makes a good leader. Digimon Tamers In Digimon Tamers, Takato wears goggles to show his status as a Tamer to Guilmon. Later on in the series, he also uses them to shield his eyes when entering Digital Fields, or during the Digital World's dust storms. Digimon Frontier In Digimon Frontier, Takuya wears goggles, though his reason for it is not covered. However, he does use them during a sandstorm in the Digital World in Episode 19, "You Want Fries With That?". Digimon Xros Wars In the upcoming season Digimon Xros Wars, Taiki Kudou, one of the protagonists of the show, is also depicted to wear goggles. Trivia *As of yet, no female has worn goggles in any Digimon series, although Sayo in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk wears similar headgear. Though there has been Kim from Digimon World 2 though an NPC, and the female character of Digimon Story: Lost Evolution who wears the trait. *Before Marcus, there has been heroes who don't wear goggles. Namely Kentarou from C'mon Digimon and Hiro from DigimonWorld. Ryo may count too, being the main hero of the Wonderswan games.